


The Visitor

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge #19: "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

**"The Visitor" Gen Gwen, Merlin (Canon AU)**  
 _Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #19: "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper_

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Merlin, Maid  
Rating/Warnings: K+ (Character Death)

 **The Visitor**  
It was late in the night when Gwen felt the bed dip. It wasn’t unusual for Arthur to come to bed late after working on the affairs of the kingdom.

“Arthur?” She said half asleep. She didn’t see him. She was facing the other way.

“Go back to sleep, Guinevere. It’s late. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Arthur whispered in her ear as he pulled her against his chest.

“I love you.” She said as she felt him against her back.

“I love you, Guinevere. I always will.” Arthur whispered.

Gwen smiled and went back to sleep.

Several hours later there was a knock at the door. Gwen opened her eyes. She turned to tell Arthur to get the door but he wasn’t there. Gwen realized that he had never been there. He couldn’t be because he was dead.

There was another knock on the door.

“Enter.” Gwen called out. She lay looking at his pillow when her maid came in with her breakfast.

“Good morning majesty. It’s going to be a busy day today.” The young girl said as she set out the dishes. “My Lady, Merlin is in the corridor he wishes to see you.”

“Send him in.”

The maid waved Merlin in. Merlin looked like he hadn’t slept. He stood beside the table as Gwen came from behind the curtains.

Gwen waited until the girl was done. “That will be all. I will send for you when I am ready to dress.”

The girl bowed and left.

“I had a visitor last night, Merlin.”

“So did I. I suppose he wanted to see how we were on the anniversary of his death.   

Gwen wiped a tear away. “Then he knows he is missed.”

“Yes. Yes, he does.” Merlin said.


End file.
